1T1R RRAM (one transistor, one resistor resistive random access memory) memory cells contain one transistor as a selector and one resister (i.e., resistive element) configured to store data. The memory cells may be programmed by supplying voltage and/or current to each memory cell. The memory cells may be read by providing a smaller current and/or voltage and detecting the resistive element voltage and/or current. Programming some resistive elements may consume relatively high power (e.g., relatively high current) to ensure reliable results. The transistor and associated resistor may be formed in different interconnected layers of a manufacturing process. Forming and interconnecting the different layers can contribute to process complexity.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.